


Broken Promises

by izenchi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen - Freeform, Broken Engagement, Cliffhangers, Harrison Wells - Freeform, I was listening to Lana so you know there will be a ton of angst, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Not following the t.v show plot, Originally an English assignment, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izenchi/pseuds/izenchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this in English class for an assignment and I didn't expect to like it this much...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in English class for an assignment and I didn't expect to like it this much...

The old, dusty container on top of the strong, polished, oak burial contained their engagement rings. Strong bands of silver laied on top of each other with the smallest band tipped softly into the other bigger band. Without any care of the pure silver bands, the edges had started to tarnishing with an ugly brown color and without seeing sunlight in years a thin sheet of dust collected around the broken promise. The only thing that wasn’t blemished was the words that were engraved in cursive around the band of each ring, a sentence of what they said to each other before he purposed. It was as if Harrison was trying to forget about the vow that was hidden inside the old, dusty box.

Harrison was thin and lean, not looking a day over 30. The only thing that gave away his age was his black wavy hair peppered with some gray hair and the stress lines that creased his forehead. He had dark piercing blue eyes that were mature, cold, and calculating. His attire was perfectly ironed out without a sign of a crease or a wrinkle except for when he crossed his arms to stare outside at the soft snow that was slowly falling outside of his cabin. The soft glow of white was the only source of light in the small cabin and it illuminated his handsome face that always seemed to be cold and scowling, making him look meaner than he actually was, or how mean he actually was. Harrison always seemed to have a constant and permanent scowl on his face which kept people away with its mean, intelligent, and strict presence. The mean scowl meant no visitors to his lonely cold cabin and no new love interests to bring a little more life to his home. But that was okay with Harrison, he preferred to be alone with his thoughts in his cabin located on an isolated small mountain.  

Taking his eyes away from the snow on a beautiful cool evening, his eyes landed on the old dirty box containing a lost future. Slowly he walked over to the box and brushed his hand softly over the top to wipe away the thin sheet of dust. Taking a hold of both sides of the container with his long cold fingers Harrison slowly opened the box to reveal the silver bands that haven’t seen sunlight in years. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, Harrison slowly and carefully took the biggest band out from underneath the smaller one that was carefully sinking on top of it. Playing with the rim of bigger band, he read what was engraved on the inside of the silver band, “Forever and Always Yours, Barry”. Feeling a drop of moisture running down his cheek, Harrison cautiously wiped his cheek. Bringing his hand back to his center of view, he noticed it was a tear. Dropping the band immediately and carelessly, he closed the lid of the box quickly and kept his hands there. With a deep and painful sigh, Harrison walked towards the living room to distract himself with a book that was one of Barry’s favorite.   

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll make a second chapter unless I get some reviews.


End file.
